


Comfortable

by Voxal



Category: DECAYS (Japanese Band), Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxal/pseuds/Voxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And this is the note we’ll start our new beginning on. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Kyo's POV

This is the first time I’ll be living with someone in years. I’m so used to having my apartment quiet, dark and lifeless when I’m out. It’s going to be different now. 

New apartment, new furniture though some old, new painted walls and new floors. New windows, new ceilings, new doors. New light bulbs, new smell, new keys. New house mate. New memories. Making new memories maybe by remembering old ones. 

After everything had been packed from my old place and put up in the van, we did the same at his and by noon we had been moving boxes. I think this had to be the worst day for the elevator to be busted but thankfully the man in charge of this place helped us bring up boxes for two hours. That wasn't enough though, we took so many breaks that by the time we brought up the last box it was eleven at night. I had no strength to put anything away and I’m sure he had even less strength because he had more boxes then I did. 

All that was left now was to rest comfortably before we started to unpack tomorrow. That’s when we realized we wouldn't be sleeping on a comfortable bed tonight. Against the farthest walls behind all the boxes, kitty cornered was the mattress and the bed frame. 

_Ugh._

I tugged on my hair in frustration with a low groan while his head dropped back and arms were thrown up in the air in defeat. So much for a good night’s sleep. It was still early… eleven is still early, right? Maybe would could stay over someone’s place. Toshiya's out, last time Die stayed over there, Toshiya's cat had scratched him all up in his sleep. Shinya was staying at his parents because he missed his dogs and Kaoru... maybe Kaoru would take us in. 

I grab for my phone and jam in Kaoru's numbers then turn to Die to let him know we’d be staying at Kaoru's. Yes, I usually demand things and no one questions me or says no. They just go with it. 

“What’re you doing?” I see Die tearing into a large box as the phone picks up on the other end. 

“I’m taking out some-” 

“Hello?” 

“-bed sheets for us.” 

“Oh, I was going to tell Kaoru to make up his guest room.” 

“What?” 

“I said I was going to…” Wait, Die didn't ask that. I pull the phone away and click end without a goodbye. 

“Rude.” Die's smile could drown the world. “This is our place. Even if it’s not fixed up yet, this is our place.” 

_Our._

“We don’t have to stay over someone else’s place.” He grabbed the sheets and disappeared into what would be our spacious bedroom. It was mostly bare, except for the sheets he threw onto the ground. He leaves the room and I grab the blankets off the floor, it hasn't even been swept yet, Die. Jesus Christ. 

I want to yell at him for doing things before he thinks about it but when he comes back in with a futon rolled up dragging behind him, I keep my lips tight. He unfolds it and makes the bed; it’s about the size of a twin bed. This was obviously meant for guests but it seems to welcome me because before he finishes setting the blankets up, I throw myself onto it. My body screams as all the tense muscles relax and Die starts to tug at the blanket that’s beneath my body. Oh please stop, this spot is so comfortable. 

“Ah!” the sudden cry I let out scares Die, I feel his hands momentarily stop from working out the small knots in my lower back through my shirt. I like this. So much that I can’t stop the small mewls that start getting muffled into this heavenly little futon. His hands work up my spine to the nape of my neck and slowly back down. When his hands stop at the small of my back and his hands open to run his flat palms over the denim covering my butt, before giving a firm squeeze, I know my relaxing massage is over. 

And this is the note we’ll start our new beginning on.


End file.
